


Pygmalion

by MirandaAlley



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaAlley/pseuds/MirandaAlley
Summary: 沈昌珉需要执行一个特殊任务，而郑允浩乐在其中。





	Pygmalion

**Author's Note:**

> 我完全不知道我在写什么  
> 结尾乱七八糟请凑合着看吧  
> 发誓写完就此收手

变装皇后从来不该在未来计划当中，女装大佬也不是人生的正确打开方式。

沈昌珉面无表情地阅读着神童发送过来的案情报告和行动计划，冷静理智地扫了一眼相关人物，曺圭贤崔珉豪金俊勉，很好，非常有针对性的名单。

金希澈打了个响指看起来跃跃欲试，而他一点都不想知道到底是谁该死的提出的这个建议。

可是除了曺圭贤还能有谁呢。

煽风点火加上金希澈，火上浇油还有利特，BOA完全隔岸观火，翘着腿坐在自己的椅子里做足了看戏的姿态，灿烂的笑容让神童分享出了手中的爆米花。

至于基地里剩下的最后一个能说得上话的人……在金俊勉大呼小叫着冲进来挥舞着通讯器还试图顽强抗争这造化弄人的命运时，他转眼看了看坐在控制室角落正和谁通着电话，笑弯一双眼的郑允浩，心思千回百转，最后只在面上露出一个悠悠然的笑容，档案遮着脸兀自打了个小小的呵欠。

最近倒确实是有些无聊。

“昌珉前辈就没什么要说的？”金俊勉崩溃。

“我觉得挺好，”他微笑着说，姿态从容有余裕，仿佛事不关己，充满了对稚嫩后辈的爱怜，“享受你的人生吧。”

 

当郑允浩拿着化妆包笑眯眯坐到他面前的梳妆台上的时候，沈昌珉正认真对着镜子研究胸衣。

这东西构造神奇，他琢磨了一会也没明白到底是从哪里下手合适，郑允浩抬手接了过去，他翘起嘴角，抛了个暧昧迷离的媚眼。

“你倒是乐在其中，”男人发出一声低沉的哼笑，“觉得最近生活太无聊了？”

“明明是哥乐在其中。”沈昌珉耸了耸肩，满不在乎的样子。

“不然我也是没有这么好说话的。”

新的目标是个烦人的家伙，和一片地下黑帮都有牵连，被怀疑和近来几起走私案有关，警方在调查中出现非正常减员，受伤的警员神志不清却检查不出任何药物反应。考虑到有超能力者参与犯罪的可能，这起案件的调查任务就被转手落到了超查部身上。近来他们与警方合作愉快，也联手解决了不少问题，本来这也该是许多调查任务中普普通通的那一个——除去那个家伙最常出没的地方是间变装皇后俱乐部的部分。

“那家俱乐部最近在招表演者，”神童嚼着爆米花点开主显示屏，“找几个会唱歌会跳舞长得好看的伪装一下就行，三四个人。”

金希澈大手一挥：“圭贤，就你了，其他人你定。”

利特没意见，权宝儿不可能有意见，郑允浩当然也没意见。

这事就这么一拍板决定了。

郑允浩笑了一下，总算解开了手里的胸衣，沈昌珉对他粗暴地把丝带一扯到底的做法不置可否，平静地抬起双臂看男人绕到自己身后，将那块红色的布料以一个拥抱的动作系上自己胸部往下的部位，从镜子里可以清楚看见郑允浩蹲下身为他穿上丝带的动作，垂着眼模样是少见的细致。

“我还没化妆呢，别收太紧了。”沈昌珉咕哝着。

“好，”郑允浩淡淡地答应，把黑色的绸带调整好长短放到中间随意捋了捋，“先不收。”

沈昌珉乐了，总算是琢磨出了点味儿来。

“哥是来帮我化妆的？”他笑眯眯地问，郑允浩哼了一声，也是不置可否，但眼里狡黠的笑意还是出卖了他。沈昌珉噗嗤一声笑出来，把人拉到身前抵在梳妆台上亲吻，这一吻吻得缠绵悱恻，极动情，一吻结束郑允浩脸颊通红气喘吁吁，却还是轻轻推开了沈昌珉在自己身上乱摸的手。

“干正事，你还得去执行任务。”

“那哥呢？”沈昌珉咬着他耳廓露骨地舔舐，“哥要干什么？”

“我也得去，防止有精神能力者或者别的什么超能力者暗算你们，”郑允浩呻吟了一声，手却握紧了弟弟的肩膀，“别闹了，昌珉。”

“也就是说，”沈昌珉挑眉，“我们的表演，哥也会在台下看了？”

“是，”郑允浩点头，从背后打开化妆包，膝盖用力把沈昌珉别回了椅子里坐下，“所以现在，我们把自己收拾好，然后得出门。”

哈，沈昌珉看郑允浩熟练地展开化妆刷收纳包，脚尖勾着椅子把他拉近，手上摸索着底妆用的妆前乳，所以他从来没告诉过我他居然还会化妆。

“我的脑子里有很多人的记忆和经历，”像是看穿了他的心思，郑允浩眼都没眨，“包括一些优秀的化妆师，而我会的东西比你想象中的多。”

“那您记忆里那位优秀的化妆师，也会坐在化妆台上对着自己的化妆对象分开双腿，像这样帮他化妆吗？”沈昌珉托着腮手肘撑在郑允浩腿间，有意无意顶着男人微微撑起的裆部，仰着头笑容一派天真无邪。

这小兔崽子。

郑允浩眯起眼睛，笑容十分危险。

“只有在给我的男朋友化妆的时候，”他坦然地回答，丝毫不掩饰自己下身鼓胀的欲望，“现在，把手给我拿开，我要先帮你化妆。”

沈昌珉眨了眨眼睛，任由郑允浩手法利落却粗暴地给自己糊上一层粉底，脸上露出傻乎乎又甜丝丝的梦幻笑容。

他刚刚说我是他的男朋友，哇哦，真甜蜜。

“眼睛向上看，”郑允浩俯身凑近，捏着他的下巴要给他画眼线，“笑得太灿烂了。”

“可哥刚刚说了男朋友这个词，”沈昌珉觉得自己快乐极了，“哥是我的男朋友。”

手抖了一下，飞扬的眼尾花了边界，郑允浩皱起眉头，指挥沈昌珉拿了棉签沾了卸妆水小心翼翼擦了去，果然头脑记忆和身体记忆还是两码事。会是会了，还是得练习才行。

但是……正常帮别人化妆的时候，大概也不会有这么多干扰因素就是了。

他低头看下去，沈昌珉的手已经不规矩地从他衣摆摸进去，一只手在腰侧流连有往胸上滑的趋势，另一只手已经插进他的裤子边缘，正色情地揉着自己的臀部，还有不断往臀缝间移动的迹象——

“昌珉。”郑允浩平静地点名。

明明身体这么配合一直在颤抖，前面也有乖乖在给反应，沈昌珉噘着嘴抬起脸，脸也红透了还有些害羞的样子，声音却还能装得这么一本正经。

“什么事，哥？”他笑得乖巧可人加一点恰到好处的甜蜜。

“……”郑允浩张了张嘴，对他这样光天化日耍流氓还浑然不自知的行为欲言又止，“嘴巴张一点，帮你涂口红。”

“哦。”沈昌珉应一声，乖乖张了一点嘴，手继续摸索摸索，郑允浩垂着眼为他勾勒唇线，强忍住把口红涂出界的冲动，假装听不见自己腰带被解开的声音。

显而易见的，现在做这种无聊的报复行为只会耽误任务的执行，但与此同时他已经开始思考，等他画完这个妆沈昌珉还能给他留下什么了。

眼下裤子已经是保不住了，衬衣的扣子也一路被解开，领带松松垮垮歪在一边肩上要掉不掉，还有一双不老实的手正上上下下地乱摸。

“把你的手从我胸上移开，”郑允浩哼了一声，“疼。”

沈昌珉放轻了力道揉捏着敏感的乳首，指尖轻轻的刮搔，郑允浩发出小小的抽气声，身体也随着他的动作微微瑟缩，在沈昌珉的恶作剧下额头已浮上了一层薄汗，目光湿润迷离，红唇请启叹息着吐露出赤裸裸的欲望，理智却还试图占据主导，重新夺回对现状的控制权。

“离出发还有一个多小时，只是穿衣服要不了那么久，”沈昌珉低声诱哄着，站起身把自家这位工作狂大人抵在化妆台上想要亲吻，“就一会，好不好？”

“口红，”郑允浩推了推他的胸口，“别弄花了。”

“只是这样的话……”仔细描摹的精致红唇落在丰润的嘴唇上，留下一个整齐的唇印，嘴角微微溢出一道红痕，郑允浩皱起眉头将唇畔的口红抹开，随意拉出一道模糊的红印，在凌乱中显出过分的色情。

“看吧，没有花哦。”沈昌珉低语，一贯清朗的嗓音染上了情欲变得低沉沙哑，具有蛊惑性，郑允浩一瞬间露出被引诱的神情，手臂无意识间攀上了年轻的情人肌理分明的肩背。

沈昌珉身上仅着了一件吊带胸衣，用男人的眼光来看锻炼的也是完美的身材显露无疑，配上细致地绘上浓妆的脸，漆黑如点墨的星眸和修的短碎的黑发，一缕微微垂在额前，那双寒星般的眼睛便隐隐约约。

傲慢的，浓烈的，跨越性别的粗暴的美。郑允浩眯起眼睛，感到一阵轻微的窒息。

妖精。

他咬住下唇，整齐的牙齿撕扯饱满的唇肉，白色与红色的鲜明对比，其中暗含着的情色意味让沈昌珉停下了攻城掠池的动作，深深望进那双上挑的凤眸，潋滟的水光之下他看见了缠绵入骨的迷恋与疯狂。

那是爱，他想，于是心甘情愿地沉溺。

修长的手指划过丝绸质地的束腰，缠绕黑色的绸带，手腕施力，缓缓收紧。他配合着调整呼吸，红色的布料上固定的鱼骨支架重新塑造这具美妙的肉体，为他添上另一种性别的性感与魅力，逐渐改变的曲线呈现出凹凸有致的曼妙，沈昌珉深深地呼吸，再缓缓吐气，郑允浩露出温柔的笑意，轻柔地吻上他平直的锁骨。

“很好看，”他喃喃，“你真美。”

因为你是我的皮格马利翁啊。

沈昌珉目光闪动，冰雪覆盖的双眸之下是刻骨的深情，你用你的双手，按照你的意愿塑造我。

我便成你所想，依你所愿，投你所好。

是你最深爱的模样。

“哥喜欢是很好啦，”最后他只是装模作样的愁眉苦脸，“我可是快要被勒死了哦。”

“你才没有。”郑允浩低声咕哝，抚摸着他的腰线算作安抚，引导他调整姿态和呼吸，直起了腰背后显然舒服了许多，沈昌珉叹口气，这都是谁想出的折腾人的玩意儿。

可是好在郑允浩很喜欢，那就算了。

郑允浩拉起肩头滑落的衬衣，随手提上裤子，刻意忽略沈昌珉不满的神情：“喏，衣服穿上。”

沈昌珉盯着那双性感至极春梦圣品女王必备的吊带袜面露嫌弃，提在手里评头论足：“这是谁的垃圾品味？”

“圭贤的渔网袜珉豪的黑丝袜和俊勉的印花白丝，你要喜欢哪个我拿去给你换。”

沈昌珉想了想那个画面一阵恶寒，努力把它们挥出了自己的脑子：“不用了，我觉得它就很好。”

郑允浩洗耳恭听。

“可是我还硬着。”沈氏无辜。

“我可以给你十分钟解决一下，”郑允浩按了按眉心，他也一样硬着，滋味怎么样也说不上好受，这还都是这家伙自己挑起的火，“速战速决。”

“可我现在甚至都只能像个高贵的大小姐一样挺直腰杆含蓄端庄的正襟危坐，”沈昌珉神色诚恳，只有这次，他既没有在胡闹也不是什么调戏的伎俩，毕竟现实就是这么真实的残酷，“哥你不会就真的放着我不管吧。”

“……”郑允浩沉默了一下，指了指梳妆台，沈昌珉听话地走过去，背靠着镜子手撑着台面站直身体，他叹口气，直接跪了下去，拉下沈昌珉被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的内裤。考虑到包臀的连衣裙会勒出内裤边缘的形状，他穿的是充满情趣的蕾丝丁字款，这一点郑允浩倒是不知道到底是谁的主意，不过反过来推想，大概就是沈昌珉自己的。

“……”扶着那根挺立的阴茎捋动几下，在吸气张口吞下之前郑允浩还是没忍住问出口：“你这东西是哪来的？”

“本来买了想给允浩哥穿的，”沈昌珉倒也直白，“只是没想到我自己先用上了。”

郑允浩用了很大的意志力才克制住别对着嘴里这根东西咬下去。

“嗯……嘶……”沈昌珉舒服地叹息，手指插进郑允浩的发间引导着他的动作，口交这活他一直做得都不算擅长，嘴巴太小的结果是仅仅藏着牙齿小心不要咬到就已经很吃力了，沈昌珉从来也不强迫他，总是顺其自然就好，偶尔做几次也都像这样，沈昌珉控制着主导权。郑允浩蹙眉小心地吞咽，脸颊被性器撑得鼓鼓的，柔软的舌苔扫过茎身尽职尽责地刺激每一处敏感带，而沈昌珉唇畔溢出的呻吟就是最好的催情剂。

“哥……呜……”湿润而黏腻的嗓音，柔软的就像涉世未深的小动物，因为陌生的清潮而茫然若失寻找庇佑，“允浩哥，你舔舔我。”

还是恶魔，郑允浩垂眼，稍稍向外退了一点，含着圆润的头部吮吸，一只手扶着沈昌珉的根部照顾着下方的囊袋，另一只手摸索着自己的欲望在手中撸动，骨子里是个恶劣至极的家伙，可偏偏长着天使的面孔，还有一把海妖般的好嗓子，所以怎么恶作剧也好，总是有人舍不得。

也实在是爱。

所以会渴望，想要他，而那渴望本身就是欲望。

“喜欢吗？”郑允浩问。

“怎么会……”沈昌珉发出绵长地叹息，欲望坚硬到疼痛，郑允浩跪在他身前，仍然舔弄着它，悉心照顾着每一处需要关照的地方，湿热的唇舌是极乐的天堂，细微的动作便带来强烈的快感，“怎么会……不喜欢呢？”

“乖，”郑允浩为他做了几次深喉，对着吐露前液的头部呵了口气，嗓音绵软甜蜜，像是在哄听话的孩子，“射给我吧。”

沈昌珉闭上眼睛，沉浸在高潮的余韵里头脑昏沉，精液一部分洒在郑允浩脸上，另一部分落在他自己大腿上，正顺着肌肉的纹理缓缓滑落。郑允浩抹去眼皮和睫毛上的精液，探出舌尖舔净他腿根的白浊，隐约可见的粉嫩的舌尖像是舔食牛奶的猫咪，模样慵懒又性感，沈昌珉几乎要为自己色情的幻想脸红起来，好在正处于不应期，才避免了又硬起来的尴尬局面。

他伸手去摸郑允浩的脸，指尖抹去粘稠的液体，涂抹在口红的红色蔓延的嘴角，郑允浩循着他的手指舔去上面沾染的精液，懒洋洋地撸动自己的性器，沈昌珉这才注意到他还没释放，认真反思起自己是不是太过于自顾自了。

只顾自己爽，显然不是自己一直在追求的体贴伴侣应该有的行径，他想了想，正欲说些什么，先被郑允浩丢过来的眼风打断了。

“虽然我挺喜欢你的吊带袜，但我没什么恋足癖，你这幅弯不下腰还不能弄脏的贵妇样就别给我添麻烦了。”

没有情趣，沈昌珉撇嘴，冷淡地哦了一声，扫兴。

郑允浩仰着头看他，歪着脖子缓缓勾起嘴角，明明衣衫不整，满身都是情事造成的混乱痕迹，还带着未解放的欲望，湿润无辜的眼神却又纯情的像个不谙世事的小男孩儿。

大概生来便是作妖的人，沈昌珉眸光浓黑，嗓音阴沉危险：“那哥哥就自慰给我看吧。”

“看着我，舔着我，脸上沾满我的精液，身上都是我的味道，”他收紧手指，捏着郑允浩的下巴逼他仰起脖子，“对着我自慰，然后射出来给我看。”

郑允浩猛地颤动一下，收紧了抚慰自己的手，沈昌珉专注地凝视着他，看他缓缓合上双眼，单薄的眼皮遮住水光潋滟的双眸，墨一般的浓郁纯黑，纤长的睫毛投下细密的阴影，那张过分精致的，总是天神般庄严的面孔浮上高潮时刻的迷失，消退微弱的五感，于快感之中沉沦，鲜润欲滴的绯色霞光点亮他的脸庞。

是纯粹的喜悦与欢愉。

“我爱你。”沈昌珉觉得有什么在身体里失控，他说，仿佛除此便失去了所有的语言能力。

“我也爱你。”郑允浩微笑着回答他，仍闭着眼睛，睫羽之间藏着生理性的水光。

 

“穿衣服吧，时间不多了，”沈昌珉低头套袜子的功夫，郑允浩换了个姿势靠在他椅子旁边缓了一会，“我得去洗个澡换套衣服。”

“嗯。”沈昌珉简短应了一声，一头汗继续跟丝袜奋斗。

“别弄坏了，”郑允浩笑了一下，爬起来向休息室走，“希望我回来时你已经搞好了。”

“会的。”

我的皮格马利翁，我的创造者。

他微笑，将蕾丝袜圈拉上大腿，抚平胸衣的边角，为自己套上红色的长裙，带上深棕色的假发，镜子里是一张艳丽又清纯的脸，美得粗暴直接毫无伪饰，跨越了性别的边界独自张扬，是世界深处的燃烧不息的最后一丝火光。

你创造我肉体，你赋予我灵魂。

我是你这一生最伟大的创造，最瑰丽的奇迹。

是你全部的爱与灵感，期待与奉献，付出一切的勇气。

是你燃烧不息的热情。

我想为你写最美的情诗，用它 诉说我的灵魂。

对你忠贞的，矢志不渝的爱。

致我的皮格马利翁。

 

“我还是觉得莫名其妙。”崔珉豪说。

“我也这么觉得。”沈昌珉随口答应着，曺圭贤还在努力别住临近上场还在垂死挣扎想要逃跑的金俊勉，郑允浩正在远处调着通讯器，对上他探究的目光露出温和的笑意，轻柔地眨了眨眼。

“是阴谋哦。”他扣了扣伪装成耳饰的通讯器，语带笑意的说。

啊果然，沈昌珉毫无灵魂地想。

不过其实无所谓就是了。

艳舞总是要跳的，裙子都穿上了，不聊骚一把都对不起花好大劲准备的这一身，况且……

好好执行任务的孩子回去才有糖吃哦。

随着预示表演开场的乐声响起，金俊勉被崔珉豪和曺圭贤架着以壮士赴死的慷慨姿态踏上了舞台，沈昌珉笑了一下，撩开一缕垂在胸口的长发，迈开腿踩上了缀着亮片与彩灯的金属阶梯。

那就来看一场倾心准备的Show吧，夜色已经拉开了它的帷幕，纸醉金迷的夜晚才刚要降临。

郑允浩扯了扯贴身的渔网透视装，皮衣的材质贴着皮肤并不舒服，铺开的心灵感应已经捕捉到今夜的目标，并不是什么难对付的家伙，他一个人就足够搞定。

耳机那头传来利特的轻笑，他无奈，那又何苦搞这么一大出。

“让他们替你吸引视线，你能做的更加不露声色，”金希澈慢悠悠往嘴里塞了一口软糖，坐在主控室里看神童黑了摄像头超清全屏放映整场直播，“毕竟我们还不能暴露的太早。”

“况且最近大家是真的很无聊，”权宝儿微笑起来，“祝你好运，还有，保护好自己。”

“什么？啊！”郑允浩问，陷入人群中间感觉自己的屁股不知被谁拧了一下，发出一声惊呼。

“别被人吃豆腐，”权宝儿好心地补充完，“不过看来我现在说已经晚了。”

……你不如别说。郑允浩翻了个白眼：“谢谢提醒。”

“记得早点结束，”金希澈幽幽地提醒，“这可是为你准备的节目。”

说的就像我不知道，他想，嘴角浮现缠绵的笑意，那就这样吧。

我得快去快回，赶回来看你的演出才行。

 

到头来是个弱不禁风的家伙。

除了一张嘴皮子能说，就靠着那点催眠术横行江湖，郑允浩对这些小喽啰向来是不屑的，所有的精神干扰在他面前都像是开玩笑，小打小闹的能力就按小打小闹的解决，他随手敲晕一个扑来的保镖，一个回旋踢把那个可怜的家伙踹进了展示墙，玻璃柜里的东西零零散散落了一地，其中一枚警徽大约是哪个惨遭放到的警官的，他随手捡起来在手心掂了掂，打算找个什么时间还回去。

联系了警方收到的答复是十分钟之内会到达，所有收集好的证据都放在了桌面上，他给一屋子昏迷不醒的家伙留了心理暗示，拍拍手泰然自若地跨出了屋子。

“都已经解决好了，你们自己来查吧。”他对着耳机交代一句，那头接线的是个慌慌张张的小警员，第一次接手这样的案件显得有些不知所措：“那您呢？”

“在楼上，”他微笑了一下，“我可还有一场Show要看。”

舞池中央旋转的妖精。

霓虹灯落下绚烂的光束，金色的舞台在灯光下水波般流动，红衣似火的今日之星们正伴着音乐放肆地扭动着曼妙的身躯。深棕色柔软的卷发衬托明艳娇贵的面孔，红色的羽毛头饰簇拥在眼尾，层层睫羽之下湿润的眼睛映着灯光灿烂如星火，细碎的亮片装点“她”挺拔的鼻梁与高高的颧骨，艳丽的红唇被小心勾勒，质地的丝绒般柔顺诱人亲吻。红黑相间的羽毛修饰天鹅般修长优雅的脖颈，一路绵延下曲线分明凹凸有致的胸腰，薄薄的布料之下是丝绸质地的胸衣，蕾丝衣袖完美显现出动人的肌肉弧度，紧绷的手臂展现出恰到好处的力与美，红色的羽毛戒指装饰在指尖，又为这具躯体添上几分柔婉与妩媚。

高开叉长裙下是修长笔直的双腿，蕾丝袜圈在布料掩映中若隐若现，红色高跟鞋每一下都伴随着鼓点踩在观众心上，看“她”轻吟浅笑对着台下抛出含着波光的媚眼，郑允浩屏住了呼吸，很久才找回了自己的心跳。

一个款款的扭胯，身段妩媚妖娆，人潮爆发出声声高涨的欢呼，沈昌珉与曺圭贤跳了一段贴面舞，相互伸出手搭在对方肩上扭动身体，羽毛指套划过脸庞留下暧昧迷离的痕迹，人群开始与身边的人共舞。郑允浩身边是个浓妆艳抹的男人，约莫和他差不多年纪，穿着金属色的连衣裙，画着孔雀蓝的眼影，在灯光下闪着浓烈的光泽，美得固执又离奇。“她”伸手扣住郑允浩的腰拉近了与自己贴身热舞，尖利的指甲划过他后腰的皮肤，渔网衣这种存在近似于无，些微的刺痛大约又是要留下印子。

人群都在忘我的舞动，伴随缠绵撩人的歌声与激烈的鼓点，热情的呼声刺激着兴奋的神经，郑允浩随着节奏摆动身体，目光追随着舞台中央的人，而那个人同时也在看向他。

“你真美，”他用口型说，“我为你疯狂。”

沈昌珉笑起来，眉眼弯弯，微微摇了摇头，对着台下丢出一个飞吻，，手心向外送出，骤然黯淡的灯光下媚眼如丝。

你在与别人贴身热舞，却用目光向我告白。穿着那样不如别穿的衣服不知被多少双手吃了豆腐，黑色的丝绒颈圈闪烁着暗淡的光泽，紧身皮裤下长腿翘臀显露分明，舞动的姿态热烈动人。

是真的觉得我不会吃醋是吗？

他拎着裙子款款下了舞台，郑允浩挣脱人群来寻他，站在舞台台阶之下对他伸出手来，是迎接，也是盛情邀请的姿态。黑色的羽毛耳坠垂至脖颈，另一边是金属的耳链，随着身体的起伏微微晃动，细微的反光晃乱了他的眼。

这家伙今天还画了眼线，沈昌珉眯起眼睛，暗红色的眼影从上挑的眼尾延展出去，在汗水的浸润下有些花了，闪着跃动的光泽，嘴唇上了暗色的口红，像暗夜中的妖精，至于脸颊上有不知谁留下的口红印，沈昌珉一点都不想深究。

“昌多拉，”他嗓音湿润，“你真美。”

“你刚刚已经说过这句了，”沈昌珉垂眼，握住他有力的手一步一步款款走近，穿着七公分细高跟的他现在比郑允浩高了大半个头，“没点更多的要说吗？”

“可是我想再说一次让你听见，”郑允浩仰头看他，被逼到了墙角，像落入陷阱的猎物，满是无辜又柔软的模样，“那……我爱你？”

可我是真的在吃醋了，沈昌珉摇摇头嘲笑自己小鸡肚肠的脾气：“你这是在讨好我？”

“他们所有人都爱你，整间俱乐部都在为你疯狂，”被恶意掐了一把乳尖的郑允浩抽了一口气，鼓起脸露出不满的神情，“你不能只对我生气。”

话是这么说……沈昌珉垂眼，心里默默叹了一口气。

“可你这样，让我想跟你上床。”

“嗯？”郑允浩挑了挑眉。

“想上你，”沈昌珉嘀咕，用力在郑允浩颈侧咬了一口，留下一排清晰整齐的牙印，“很想上你。”

“想把你按在这里操，穿着这身该死的衣服，我讨厌你的上衣，它只能算作一层网，什么都没有遮住，只会让你显得更加色情。你都不知道当我在舞台上看见那些人抚摸你的时候我有多生气，隔着一层不存在的布料触碰你的身体，还有你那非常容易留印子的体质，在灯光下现在一定满身红痕——”

他拖长语调努力压抑嗓音中的醋意：“还有你的皮裤，你不知道它让你的屁股看起来多么迷人，和你这双腿，马靴对于缓解我的性冲动没有任何好处，我还在舞台上就想操你，只是这样的想法就让我硬的发痛。”

他听起来很委屈，也许是过分委屈了，这让郑允浩抬手摸了摸这个满嘴下流话却仍听起来像个无辜的被抢了糖果的小男孩儿的他的男孩儿顺滑的棕色假发，心软地叹了口气。

“你才是在台上被无数人掀了裙子摸了大腿吹了无数声口哨做他们今夜性幻想对象的人，记得吗？”他无奈地开口：“你和圭贤互相亲吻对方的脸庞，跳贴身艳舞，抚摸珉豪的身体，和俊勉拥抱在一起，而我甚至没有为此生气，你却比我还要委屈了？”

沈昌珉理亏了一秒钟，不服气地哼哼唧唧，郑允浩看他娇艳的面庞上玫瑰色的红晕，扇动的睫毛上铺满金色的碎片，潮湿的目光几乎要击碎他的心，终于无可奈何地合上嘴，在他红色的唇上落下一个吻来。

“回去吧，刚刚警方来人押送目标，我们留下的资料也都一并带走了，没我们什么事了，”他闭了闭眼，“你先放开我，圭贤珉豪和俊勉还在这里。”

“全基地上下没谁不知道我们的关系。”沈昌珉不服气，但还是老老实实松开手退了一步，郑允浩搭在他肩上对自己的组员点点头微笑了一下。

“任务完成得很好。”

“所以，”金俊勉犹豫了一下，“组长，我们的任务到底是什么？”

说好的混进来卧底呢？这就结束了？没我们什么事？

“吸引一下注意力，”郑允浩笑容官方，“障眼法的一部分。”

“所以说是阴谋啊，”沈昌珉叹了一口气，贴着郑允浩耳朵小声地质问，“其实根本连这个障眼法也不需要的吧。”

一个人也能完成的事情，何苦搞这么大阵仗。

“自始至终，给大家找个乐子才是真。”

毕竟最近是真的无聊，曺圭贤摇摇头，早已看穿了一切。

郑允浩但笑不语，假装自己对此毫不知情，崔珉豪一副我就知道的神情，金俊勉像只懵懂的小白兔终于参破了人世的险恶，捂着脸哀嚎出声。

“坏心眼的恶作剧啊，”沈昌珉装模作样地感叹，咬着郑允浩的耳廓一路吻至脖颈，“哥要怎么补偿我？”

“明知是恶作剧你还不是来了，”郑允浩呛他，却也没挣开，“现在又要怪我？”

“因为真的无聊，”沈昌珉非常诚实，“这也是一种情趣。”

【去开房吧你们】

曺圭贤抬头看了看俱乐部装饰得金碧辉煌的天顶，想得很大声。

 

“你应该至少等我做完任务汇报……”

被推在房间的墙上落入一个窒息般的深吻时郑允浩含糊地说，发出一声压抑的呻吟，被沈昌珉粗暴地一把扯下皮衣，裸露的皮肤直接贴上冰冷的墙面，渔网材质的上衣几乎压进皮肉硌得他生疼。

“如果让你现在还能考虑这些问题，”沈昌珉凑在他耳边语调甜腻缠绵，缓缓眨动纤长的睫毛，在卧室暖黄的灯光下泛着魅色，“那就是我的问题了。”

他的瞳孔是很浅的棕色，昏暗的灯光下显得深沉，阳光下却又会是接近金的颜色，郑允浩有些失神地想，像是突然被困在那眸光里，他的男孩儿此刻像个“她”，红唇艳丽眉眼却清纯，浅笑时灵动又可人，低眉垂眼时五官便显出艳色，一抬眼便是勾魂。

魅惑且撩人。

“唔，”火热的手心隔着紧绷的皮裤揉捏着他的屁股，力道可算不上温柔，郑允浩发出低低的喘息，伸手拨开落在额前的一缕长发，“你这样……像个女孩……”

“漂亮吗？”沈昌珉笑眯眯地问，顽劣的手指不满意只是隔层布料，钻进裤腰的边缘抚上细腻光滑的皮肤，饱满挺翘的臀肌手感极好让他爱不释手。

“漂亮。”郑允浩扭动了一下身体，皮裤没什么弹性的布料被沈昌珉的手绷得过紧，让他感到十分不自在，却不知道这样的姿态落在对面的人眼里更像是邀请。

“喜欢吗？”沈昌珉眸色又沉了一分，低头凑近了他的脖子啃咬，“我这样会让你更加兴奋吗？”

“穿着红色的长裙束着胸衣，还戴着假发画着浓妆，这样操你，把你按在墙上，把你操到哭出来，让你失控，让你沉沦，在快感中迷失，”他低声问，嗓音因为描述中色情的画面愈燃愈烈的欲望变得沙哑，“会让你更兴奋吗？”

“额嗯……”郑允浩在他手下弹动一下，双手无力地攀上了他的肩膀，沈昌珉好心地解开他的皮裤纽扣，使他勃起的欲望得以解放，不至再被束缚在压抑的布料里绷的生疼。

“昌珉……”

“什么？”隔着内裤抚慰他坚硬的欲望，沈昌珉轻柔地嗯了一声，嗓音黏腻。

“会，”郑允浩因为快感吸了口气，呼吸紊乱面色潮红，“嗯……会，所以……”

“操我，现在，”他惊喘着，手指因为阴茎上施加的刺激而蜷缩，“用你喜欢的方式，来操我。”

沈昌珉垂下眼，微不可闻地叹了口气。

“从现在开始，你明天要是下不了床可不怨我。”

 

 

白皙的皮肤覆着一层薄薄的汗水，在暖色的灯光下呈现出温润晶莹的光泽感，赤裸的胸膛和腰背上布着几道零星的红痕，像是被人大力按揉或是抓挠过，长期练武的身材匀称漂亮富有力量美，动态时肌肉线条流畅迷人，静态时又端正的宛如雕塑。沈昌珉咬住下唇玩味地打量面前这具美妙的躯体，郑允浩急促地呼吸着靠在他胸口，陷在柔软的单人沙发里双腿敞开挂在两边扶手，紧身的皮裤仅褪下一半挂在大腿根部，腿上仍穿着那双款式硬派的长款马靴。一半是力量与健美，另一半是脆弱与易碎，两种冲突的特质在这具身体上奇妙的杂糅在一起，混合成一种让人既想用力打碎又想捧在手心的独特矛盾感。

他细致地瞧男人颤动的睫毛，一抹艳丽的红色偏光从他上挑的凤眸中飞扬而上，勾出冶艳的风情，微张的嘴唇是沾了晨露的紫玫瑰的颜色，低沉的喘息声声湿润又撩人。

你实在是没有资格抱怨我的美丽却不自知，沈昌珉摇了摇头，几乎是嫉妒地想，红色的羽毛戒指搔弄着肚脐周围，激起一阵轻微的颤抖，真正撩人却毫无自知之明的人可是你。

红色的羽毛在肉体上游移，逗弄每一处敏感点却不予以满足，隔靴挠痒般恶意的玩弄，在甜蜜的肌肤上嬉戏，郑允浩瑟缩着身体口中小声的呜咽，却被纤细的红绳困住手脚，挣脱不得只能无力地承受。细密却远远不够的快感让他几乎崩溃，沈昌珉却似乎只是享受折磨他的过程，在他渴望的呻吟里活得快感，恶作剧般的玩弄，他这才隐约意识到，这是一场报复。

一场恶劣的，玩笑般的报复，像是在应对先前的玩笑，或是整个基地的取乐，而实质却是……

他吃醋了。

郑允浩喉间溢出一声黏腻的呻吟，难以承受般向后仰起头，露出脆弱的脖颈，黑色天鹅绒的颈圈修饰优雅的线条。他不再刻意压抑情动的嗓音，哀婉地诉出自己的渴求，当他直白的说我想要的时候，他总是这世上最坦诚露骨的人。

“我想要你，昌珉。”他说，声声动情，字句入骨。

沈昌珉随手将那枚羽戒丢在一边，手绕到背后将领子出的拉链扯开一点解放自己的呼吸，郑允浩躺在座椅之上歪着头看他，目光湿漉漉的，天真又渴望。

“我是不是像个坏脾气的孩子？”沈昌珉俯下身来吻他，唇瓣温柔地磨蹭，不再脱色的唇妆使他不至于小心翼翼，嗓音却仍透着让人爱怜的乖巧，“乱发脾气的样子很不可爱吧？”

“其实很可爱，”郑允浩眨眨眼睛，“漂亮的女孩儿的话，乱发脾气也不会让人讨厌的哦。”

“啊~”沈昌珉拖长了音调恍悟的模样，直起身指尖抵在红润的唇边拨弄，看郑允浩张嘴吞下他的手指，指尖挑动柔软的舌苔，吞咽不及的口水溢出唇边滑落脸颊滴落在肩头，“她”吃吃地笑，恍如恶作剧的得逞的孩子，“原来哥喜欢这样啊。”

被唾液沾湿的手指泛着晶莹的光泽，他抽出手指色情地含在唇间舔了舔，终于大发慈悲般探到郑允浩身下拨弄微微收缩的穴口。习惯了情事的后穴很轻松地吞进两根手指，湿热的肠道热情地包裹住入侵的异物，在屈指刮挠的刺激下不断收缩，郑允浩握紧了扶手发出细碎的哼声，身体更加迎合地靠过去，迫切地渴求更多。

“嗯……果然哥还是更喜欢温柔听话的孩子啊。”他将嗓音刻意伪装得柔软甜蜜，显露出无忧无虑的稚嫩感，手指却只是更加坏心眼地摸索，在柔软的甬道里寻找那甜蜜的一点，若有若无地刺激，逼得郑允浩发出更多欲求不满的呻吟，眼角的红痕很久前就未曾褪下，此刻更加鲜明显现出来。

沈昌珉吞咽一声，终于觉得自己大概玩够了。

再闹下去郑允浩得生气了，而他也硬得足够疼。

轻轻挥手拉开抽屉，润滑剂便飞入他掌心，左手翻转间桌面上的剪刀剪断绳子，解开束缚的郑允浩抬手揉了揉被勒出红痕的脚踝挣扎着坐起身，对沈昌珉试图抱起他动作没有抗拒，修长的双腿攀上此刻格外纤细的腰，手臂环着他的肩膀顺从地被转移到床上，修长的手指摸索着拉下长裙的拉链，扯开束紧的黑色绸带，让紧缚了一夜的腰身总算从布料中解脱出来。

“就把它当做你坏脾气的根源，”郑允浩淘气地眨眼，“今晚原谅你了。”

“附加条件呢？”沈昌珉踢掉脚上的高跟鞋，跪在郑允浩折起的腿间，膝盖顶着柔软的穴口，红色的布料映衬下显得更加色情。

“你努力点干的话，”郑允浩笑眯眯，“扬言要让我明天下不了床的可是你。”

沈昌珉觉得话已至此，快到了被人看不起的程度，已经没有客气下去的必要了。

 

郑允浩说不清究竟是什么让他更兴奋，关于沈昌珉的假发，面妆，红色的丝绸胸衣或是束腰，装饰着羽毛的高开叉长裙或是蕾丝袜圈的吊带袜，甚至是更早些舞池中穿着高跟鞋绷起的足弓弧度，又或者仅仅是沈昌珉本身，和这个一切都不同寻常的夜晚。然而他此刻唯一能做的就仅是虚无地揪紧身下的床单，在力道凶猛的撞击下恍若暴雨中的浮萍般飘摇。

一次彻底的抽出，再深入一顶到底，他仰起脖子张开嘴却发不出一点声音，沈昌珉早没了和他闲扯的兴趣，埋头在他胸前从锁骨一路啃咬至肚脐，留下一连串鲜红的吻痕，火热的唇舌几番游移最终在胸口流连，红润的乳尖饱经折磨挺翘而红肿，在舌头与牙齿的不懈的撕扯逗弄下传来带着疼痛的快意，指甲划过细小的孔洞带来剧烈的刺激。柔软脆弱的肠道承受着不同寻常的猛烈撞击，每一下都准确无误的落在前列腺附近，暴风骤雨的快感不断积累几乎压垮他，双腿被粗暴地对折压在男人肩头方便更深入的侵占，而他除了无声的喘息什么都做不到。

一整夜沈昌珉没有对他的阴茎进行过任何程度的抚慰，紧紧是对后方和全身敏感带毫不留情的刺激，第一次他被操到射精时失魂地仰倒在床铺上，茫然地盯着屋顶暖黄的灯光，沈昌珉的身影在光芒中镀上金色的光晕，布满欲望的面颊仍是精灵般离奇的美，跨越性别的界限，不食人间烟火的纯粹，棕色的眸中是纯然的占有欲，包含着少年时高傲的心气，像所有不满意自己被小男孩儿那样——

努力，然后证明自己。

尽管他此刻漂亮的像个小女孩，也掩不去那张扬蓬发的锐意进取。

我养了一头狼，郑允浩迷迷糊糊地想，一直伪装成娇软的猫咪的小狼崽子。

沈昌珉用力咬在他肩头，将自己的精液射在了湿热的甬道里，郑允浩瑟缩着绞紧了后穴沉浸在高潮的余韵，他自己喷溅出的精液落了一身，零星布在满是红痕的胸腹。沈昌珉垂眼看白色的粘稠缓缓滑过红肿的乳尖带来剧烈的视觉刺激，漫不经心地用指尖揉捏拨弄，听着郑允浩深深浅浅的呻吟，在紧致的后穴里重新变得坚硬，度过短暂的不应期。

“其实我有很多想做的事，”他深沉地叹息，“既然哥让我用我喜欢的方式来，那可就没有办法了。”

他摆脱长裙华而不实的蕾丝袖子，脱下身上的丝绸胸衣，郑允浩被折腾的绵软无力，由着他给自己套上了那件内衣，细致地扣好调节扣，揉着他的胸部调节胸衣的穿戴，将胸肉准确地填进空隙，挤出一道浅浅的乳沟，还不忘揉捏他脆弱的乳头，让它在布料的摩擦下更加敏感，几乎经受不起任何更多的刺激。

但那永远只是几乎，而沈昌珉永远能给他更多的刺激。

进行第二次时他被抱到椅子上跪着，抱着椅子背支撑自己无力地身体，沈昌珉在他身后掐着他的腰用力冲撞着，每一下都要顶进最深处，他觉得自己的内脏都要在这挤压中被揉碎了，过分的快感不断袭来，他难以承受发出窒息般的哽咽，这声音却换不来丝毫同情，火热的掌心在他的身体游移，将他破碎的脏器放回原处，连同他同样支离破碎的灵魂。  
而最终使他释放的，是落在肩胛骨中心轻如蝶翼的一个吻。

到最后他只剩下零星的记忆，关于沈昌珉怎样将他压在墙上操到双腿无法站立，将他整个抱起双腿挂在腰间，体重使性器进到前所未有的深度，那时他已经控制不住眼光里大颗流出的泪水。甚至是浴室的全身镜前，他无力地伏在镜面上，敏感的乳尖摩擦着冰冷的镜面，快感与疼痛一样鲜明。镜子里清晰照出他沾满泪痕和潮红的脸，狼狈而失控，和更多沉溺其中迷失自我的意乱情迷，沈昌珉在他背后搂着他的要埋头进出，眉睫低垂时漂亮的不像话，显出乖巧文静的气质来，他甚至迷迷糊糊想到，这顶深棕色的长卷假发是真的很适合他。

很好看，隐约有股神秘优雅甚至是浪漫的气质，像是贵族家的小姐，再娇艳的贵气，也清新脱俗的美丽。

其实平时也是小王子，贵少爷般骄矜冷傲的模样也好看，弯眉笑眼时寒霜也都融成了春水，于心湖中荡漾着。

水光潋滟。

于是他无声地泪流，像是感动于那他早已觉悟的美，沈昌珉终于凑过身来吻他，舔去他面上零落的泪光，唇畔皆是缠绵的柔情蜜意，他顺从地回吻，才终于觉得安心。

被抱进浴缸清理时他已经没剩几分清醒，浑身酸软地趴在沈昌珉肩上任由男人拨开红肿的后穴，一点一点挖出积累的精液，白色的液体从无法完全闭合的小口流出是完全过分的淫糜，沈昌珉安静地为他清洗，在灌肠时引来一阵小小的挣扎，温热的水流流进身体引来鲜明不适感，怕他忍不住又拿了肛塞堵着入口，轻柔地按压着有些鼓胀的小腹，等到他发出难受的哭喊才取出，清水混着白色的精液和一丝红色流出，便多少知道内壁还是受伤了。

不严重，但总归是不好，不好好清理还要拉肚子。

“下次真该让哥看看每次清理时都是什么样子，”他拱着郑允浩的脖子撒娇般说道，“懒洋洋地像只小猫咪，不舒服的时候才会挠两爪子，一消停下来立刻就又软绵绵地不动了。”

“猫洗澡的时候可是会抓人的，”郑允浩疲惫地回他，眼睛半眯着从头到脚都写着没劲，“开心了？”

“是哥自己撩得太过了哦，”沈昌珉无奈笑笑，在他鼻尖亲了亲，“对我说那种话，可就不能怪我了。”

“你憋着一口气我怎么能不让你发泄了，”郑允浩倒是无所谓的神情，爱怜的揉了揉他湿漉漉的头发，“你心情好了我就放心了。”

“说吧，皮格马利翁是怎么回事。”

“期待效应什么的……一些无聊的东西。”沈昌珉微笑起来，“哥总是什么都知道。”

“是我塑造了你啊，”郑允浩闭上眼睛，“所以不要再茫然了。”

不管你是否期待过要成为如今的样子，你的血肉已在我的固执与自私中成型了。

那就这样吧。

我用我全部的爱与激情浇筑了你，我的象牙情人。

我的诗行书写你的诗情，我的画笔描摹你的画意，你春花般烂漫秋叶般哀愁，夏日的雨是你的泪水，冬日的雪凝成你的眸光，所以你高贵而美丽，艳丽而多情。

我将我全部的一切奉献给你，盼望你获得独一无二的灵魂，从那珍珠宝石与黄金铺就的神台上获得生命，低下头来看上我一眼。

是我全部的愿望而已。

 

 

地下基地里最稀缺的总是清晨的阳光。

沈昌珉叹一口气坐起身，看郑允浩被子外满是痕迹精彩万分的身体，瑟瑟缩了缩脖子，终于开始反思前一夜大概是真的玩过了。

别说今天，明天可能都起不来。

“放心，”郑允浩捂着脸发出困倦的哼吟，“我说了原谅你，不揍你。”

沈昌珉更加想叹气了。

 

 

超查部论坛私人情感板块——

《明明只年长两岁的情人什么都看太透干什么都像是小猫小狗撒娇闹脾气求关注怎么办？不在线等也挺急的。》

 

END


End file.
